Sleep Talking
by Bicky Monster
Summary: Ron can't sleep and overhears Harry talking in his sleep. He just wanted to make sure his friend was okay.


**AN: This is a One-shot/Drabble written for BrandyGold. ****Written in a very short space of time and not at all a pairing I usually write, but I think it came out kind of cute. **

**Please feel free to point out mistakes, because this is completely un-beta-ed.**

******WARNINGS: This story is slash and has implied sexual content. ****  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Harry talks in his sleep, have you noticed?"_

...

Ron was feeling restless, it was a surprisingly warm night and the humidity that hung heavy in the air was keeping sleep out of reach. Light snores permeated the room from the direction of Seamus' bed but he had long ago grown used to the sound; other than that though the fifth year Gryffindor boy's dormitory was quiet.

"Please..."

Harry's quiet plea reached Ron's ears easily and the red-head frowned and pulled aside the curtains drawn around his bed. He couldn't see Harry, who had his own curtains drawn but he held still, listening intently; he couldn't miss the sound of his friend shifting in his bed.

"...please..." Harry's voice was soft and slightly breathless and Ron was sure he was having another nightmare, like the ones that plague him all too often.

Slipping out of his own bed he took the few steps to reach Harry's and pulled back the hangings; Harry was sprawled on his bed, the covers having shifted down to his waist, and there was a sheen of perspiration on his forehead.

Ron swallowed; he really was quite a sight but he had promised himself long ago he would not dwell on those thought of his friend that occasionally would creep up on his when he was least expecting it. He knew he should wake Harry up, and that his... interest... in the other boy, particularly while his best friend was stuck in a nightmare, was just... wrong.

"Oh...please..." Harry whispered in his sleep.

Okay, well that was different, that sounded a lot less nightmare-ish and... Ron paled as he watched Harry's hand slid down over his barely covered abdomen and under the covers.

'Okay... so not a nightmare then...' Ron thought to him, not really sure if that made him watching his friend sleep more or less disturbing. Deciding it made very little difference either way, and definitely not wanting to be caught watching Harry touching himself in his sleep, Ron turned to get back into his own bed with every intention of relieving his own reaction that was currently tenting his pyjama's rather obviously.

"Ron..." Harry's voice, though quiet, might possibly have been the loudest thing Ron had ever heard; his heart rate doubled almost instantly as he froze to the spot.

'No way' Ron thought to himself; there was just no way that Harry was actually dreaming about _HIM_.

"Please, Ron." Harry begged in his sleep.

There was no mistaking it that time and Ron bit his lip to hold back the groan that was desperately trying to escape as he felt every part of his lower body twitch happily. It was kind of a miracle his legs were still managing to hold him.

He was tempted, so very very tempted; he was half sure this was the most stupid idea he had ever had but it would have taken will power greater than he had ever had to have resisted the desire to get into Harry's bed at that moment.

It was surprisingly easy and comfortable to slide under the covers of his best friend's bed and press first their chests, and then their lips together.

Harry gasped in surprise and returned the pressure, though Ron was still fairly sure that he was yet to fully wake. Ron could feel Harry's hand as it moved under the covers, moaning softly when the knuckles brushed between his own legs.

Harry's beautifully green eyes slowly flickered open and a smile flitted onto his lips before the reality of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks and his eyes widened with panic; Ron however was not ready for the moment to be over and so silenced him with another kiss.

It took a moment for Harry to start reciprocating but when he did it felt so wonderful, and he knew he wouldn't have gotten out of his friend's bed for all the galleons in the world.

"Ron," Harry whispered against his lips. "We shouldn't..."

"Don't, Harry," Ron whispered back, "let's just enjoy right now," he suggested and when Ron's hand joined Harry's hand under the covers, he decided to do just that.

It was a mass of sensation and clumsy limbs, but there was something beautiful and easy as they brought each other to completion, using their kisses to quiet the moan and gasps that they couldn't hold back.

As they lay there in the afterglow of the moment, it occurred to them that perhaps they should have at least closed the curtain to the bed; it would have been far too easy for one of the others to have woken and witnessed what they had just done.

As it happened they had gotten lucky and it was only the awkwardness with each other that was going to be a problem.

"Err... why?" Harry asked quietly, looking as Ron with all his worries and fears on his face.

"Why not," Ron told him with a shrug.

"I'm not... you know...?" Harry tried to explain.

"Gay?" Ron asked with a chuckle at Harry's nervousness, mostly in an attempt to hide his own.

"Yeah..." Harry sighed, "I mean..."

"Harry," Ron interrupted, "this is what it is; I enjoyed this but it doesn't change anything between us, you are still my best friend."

"...thanks..." Harry said hesitantly, still looking unsure.

"Let's just think of it as an... experiment," Ron suggested hopefully. "No pressure for repeat performances," he added with a wink.

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully, he wasn't quite sure what he felt for Ron and the dreams he had been having were confusing enough without having to face the real Ron in such a situation.

"Really," Ron promised, with a smile. "Night, Harry," he said, kissing Harry's forehead and climbing out of his friend's bed.

"Night, Ron," Harry said softly as Ron closed the curtains around his bed; he was apparently still rather dazed by the whole thing.

Ron smiled to himself as he pulled the curtains around his own bed and lay down. 'Totally worth it.' Ron thought to himself as he rolled onto his side and fell into the best sleep he had had in months.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to review and give me your thoughts, it would mean the world to me.**


End file.
